


Let Them

by purpleshockblankets



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mary in a bad light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshockblankets/pseuds/purpleshockblankets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Johlock becomes canon, this is how I would want it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously occurs at the very beginning of (Edit: what I thought would be) Season 4, as Sherlock is brought back to the tarmac. It's narrated as if we were watching the scene play out. It is also shorter than heck, but I couldn't think of a way to add anything without over complicating the moment, so sorry not sorry.

Sherlock is standing behind the closed exit door of the plane, preparing to disembark, and he's crying. Not anything too noticeable, but you can see the tears in his eyes. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath, letting his head fall back just a little. Then, as the door opens, he pastes his trademark cocky smile on his face.

He walks confidently out of the plane, down the connected stairs, saying, "Really, Mycroft, if you can't handle even ten minutes without me, our country is in very poor hands." 

But Mycroft's back is turned and he has his cell phone lifted to his ear. He simply waves a hand and says, "You know how I despise leg work, brother mine."

Sherlock snorts and turns towards John, who is standing completely still by his car. His eyes are wet and there's a tear sliding down one cheek. He's standing almost at military attention. Mary is standing by his side, quietly repeating his name with one possessive hand on his arm, the other laid defensively over her still flat abdomen. Sherlock smirks and says, "At ease, Captain."

Very suddenly, John is in motion, striding quickly towards him. Surprise flashes across Sherlock's face and then John's arms are around him, squeezing, his face buried in Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock's arms come up instinctively, and then, as his shock dies down, he's gripping his friend back. Mary is still next to the car, anger showing on her face.

Sherlock turns his face into John's hair and whispers "People will talk."

A deep breath and John says "Let them."

**Author's Note:**

> Before people start leaving comments on how Mary was always supportive of their relationship and shouldn't have that reaction, let me just say:  
> You may be right about Mary. I could just be putting her in a bad light because I currently distrust her. While I liked Mary in the beginning, I now wouldn't be surprised if she had been acting supportive of the relationship as a way to secure Sherlock's trust, and keep a good relationship with John. Imagine if she had tried to keep them apart. Even when John was furious with Sherlock, it was inevitable that he forgive him. Mary is too smart to do anything that might put her in a position where she isn't included in some aspect of their lives. I'm also not convinced she didn't try to kill Sherlock, and if she had Sherlock would definitely know, telling John she hadn't in order to protect him. Mary would know that Sherlock knew, and so, in a moment of vulnerability caused by his unexpected return, might let the facade drop when only he could see. This is all just speculation, but it is what motivated me to write her reacting that way.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, I live for them!  
> ~Shock


End file.
